Love
by CeeCeeRoxx6
Summary: There will be a sequel...so dont worry...This is what happens when Baku CONFESSES  XD Rated T for reasons


~~Love~~

~Kuromis's POV~

I was just sittin on my bed thinking...is this how far i got with him?

I cant think anymore,I need to eat.

I see that tapir sleepin in his little dog house...makes me tingle.

I dont know why,but it does.

I poke his back trying to wake him up.

I guess i will have to make breakfast today.

He will regret that.

I hope he learns not to mess with me...but on second thought...he did.

~Baku's POV~

I woke up all stuffy.

Maybe because its winter...

Im probrably just a little sick.

I crawled out of my little dog house and look for kuromi-sama.

She anit' in her bed.

Wich means only one thing...that poor girl is makin breakfast by herself!

I tremble into the kicthen...feeling like I have a migrane...

I see that cute rabbit,tryin to make pancakes...it made me smirk.

"Hey now whats going on in here~zona?"I said.

Cutie pie over there turned and looked at me.

"Wadja think i was doin?"she told me.

She looked at me as i fall to the ground.

Coughing.

"Holy crap! Are u alright?"Kuromi said as she came up to me helpin me up.

"yea,im fine~zona."i said looking into her eye.

She pulled away blushing.

That girl is really the best person i ever met.

~Kuromi's POV~

So I decided that we should stay home and not collect black notes today.

It made me mad...but i need Baku to feel better.

Without Baku,I can't collect anything really.

So I helped him in MY bed...I had too though...

I actually felt bad for him.

10 minutes later i come back to give him breakfast in bed.

Then I heard a knock on the window.

I look to see who it was...It was his parents.

I open the window and his mother went to see her son.

"Baku...Are you ok~ppe?"She asked Hugging him.

"If you don't stop hugging me...you will get sick too~zona..."

He Coughed Again.

"I reather get sick then to see my baby sick~ppe!"

"Stop it Ma~zona..."

Then his dad looked at me and said...

"Keep up the good work taking care of my son~ppe."

"Ok..."I said nervously.

They left in a flash...wich leaves me and Baku Home alone again.

I had an idea.

~Baku's POV~

I look at Kuromi as she started to Sing.

Anata no kage wo Watashi ga kesu wa  
>Kuroi doressu wo mi ni matotte<br>Hisokani kanaderu yume wo mitai kara

Dakara onegai Dakara onegai  
>Watashi wo tozaketari shinaide<br>Donna tobira mo hiraitte miseru wa 

It Made me feel Warm and Fuzzy Inside.

I tried to sit up.

And then started to sing with her...

Kirei na kuromo Yogoreta kuromo  
>Shiranai hito wa mi waketsu kanai<br>Anata mo watashi mo  
>Utsukushii kuro ga hoshii <p>

Sotto mitsumete Mitsume kaeshite  
>Kuroi hitomi ni utsuru anata wo<br>Dare yori mo tooku  
>Itoshiku kanjiteru no<br>Kizuite irundeshou 

Then she layed me back down.

She was about to jump off the bed when...

"Kuromi-sama..." 

"Yea?"

"I wanted to tell you this for along time now...~zona"

"What?"

"Come here and ill tell you~zona"

She came over and then I did something that made me proud

I kissed her.

On the LIPS.

Not Cheeck...But the LIPS.

I think she liked it...Beacause she kissed back.

I held her waist.

We Then started to kiss eachother passinetly.

The candles lit and the room was pretty dark.

I then went down to her neck.

She moaned a bit.

It made me smirk.

Forget about Kechii...I love you more.

~Kuromi's POV~

I couldn't belive the way i was feeling right now...

I was in pain.

Not the bad pain...but the one that makes you feel really tingly.

Baku...Is...the bestest friend i ever had,and now he is making love with me...?

This was all confusing...but I loved this feeling.

So I kept going.

I felt him kissing my neck still...It felt so romantic...

He then laid me down and climbed on top of me.

We Kissed on the lips...MOUTH kissed.

I think we were in love...

A very wierd one.

~Baku's POV~

I felt the love going on between us...it was getting heavier.

We both felt sweaty...and Fuzzy.

"Kuromi-Sama"

"yea Baku?"

"I love you so much~zona"

She looked at me blushing.

"I love you to Baku..."

She acutally said that to me...it made me feel proud.

The problem:she is probrably gonna be pregnat tommorow...

Who knows.

LOL Me finished XD

wow..i made this such a long time ago XP

hope you enjoy :D

Review and no flames

Btw the song is called "Kuroi Hitomi"


End file.
